Waiting For You
by fifihoahoa
Summary: Saya ga pandai bikin Summary, beneran deh - - #pundung. Inti'a ini HaeHyuk story. Angst. Friendship. [!]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Waiting For You...

Author : Adrien Lee

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Jinki.

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Friendship, Angst T_T

Rating : PG

Warning : Angst! Awas nangis -_-

**A / N: **

**Apa ya? Saya ga pandai merangkai kata-kata. Saya juga ga pandai ngajak ngobrol -_-**

**Jadi langsung aja ya. Ini FF 100% punya saya. Diketik dengan peluh yang bercucuran. #lebay-_-**

**FF ini pernah di publish juga di Facebook, jadi jangan kaget ya. Dan FF ini aneh, kalau di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba pusing, mual atau gatel-gatel, lebih baik berhenti baca. -_-**

**Oke deh, saya ga banyak cingcong. Mohon review yang ikhlas ya ;)**

**Oke!**

**Cue...**

Donghae POV

Bolehkah aku mengharapkanmu mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku berharap kau mencintaiku? Ani, cukup menyadari perasaanku saja tak apa. Bolehkah?

Mata indahmu terlihat sangat berbinar saat sosok itu datang. Senyuman itu hanya kau tunjukan saat sosok itu berjalan ke arahmu. Semburat merah di pipimu hanya akan muncul saat –lagi-lagi- sosok itu menyapamu. Tawa itu hanya akan terdengar saat kau bercanda dengan –masih- sosok itu.

Bisakah mata berbinar itu menjadi milikku? Bisakah senyuman itu menjadi milikku? Bisakah semburat merah di pipimu itu hanya karenaku? Bisakah tawa itu hanya untukku? Bisakah kau menjadi milikku? Hanya milikku! Bukan sosok itu. Bisakah? Bisakah?

Ya tuhan, mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku mohon biarkan dia menjadi milikku. Buat dia menyukaiku. Buat dia menyadari aku yang sangat amat mencintainya. Buat dia menoleh ke arahku yang selalu memimpikannya. Buat dia selalu mengucapkan kata cintanya hanya untukku. Buat dia menyadari ada aku yang selalu memperhatikan setiap hal kecil yang dia lakukan. Buat dia menyadarinya. Hanya menyadarinya. Tak apa jika tak bisa membalasnya. Tak apa.

Aku berani menukar apapun yang kupunya untuk membuatnya berpaling padaku. Aku berani menukar nyawaku agar dia bisa menyadari ada aku yang selalu disampingnya. Demi tuhan, aku sungguh –amat- menginginkannya. Tolong...berpalinglah...Lihat aku...disini.. Aku selalu...disampingmu...kumohon lihat aku...tolong...

**_Dengan egoisnya aku masih mencintaimu_**

**_Dengan percaya diriku aku masih akan menunggumu berpaling padaku_**

**_Bahkan jika dunia ini runtuh, aku akan selalu disini menunggumu_**

**_Mohon jangan tertawakan aku yang bodoh ini_**

**_Berpalinglah, lihat aku disini_**

Aku menoleh ke arah namja manis disampingku. Matanya yang bulat terlihat sangat berbinar. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah pandangan mata berbinarnya. Sosok asing itu ternyata. Tak heran kenapa matanya sangat berbinar. Sosok itu sedang berjalan ke arah kami –persisnya ke arah namja manis disampingku- yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Universitas tempat kami menuntut ilmu. Kualihkan –lagi- pandanganku ke arah namja manis di sampingku. Mataku dan mata berbinarnya bertemu. Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat indah. Refleks aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya –walaupun dengan terpaksa.

"Hae, dia datang dan dia...sangat...tampan" ucapnya menyadarkanku. Semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya.

NYUT

Sakit itu kembali menghampiri hatiku saat dia mengucapkannya. Apa masih belum menyadarinya? Apa masih belum melihatku? Hyuk, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku harus selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini? Eum? Apa tak bisa? Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihat mata terlukaku saat kau berbicara tentang namja itu?

"Ne, dia memang selalu terlihat tampan dimatamu" sahutku riang berusaha menyembunyikan perihnya hatiku. Kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada namja yang tersenyum kepadamu.

"Akh, aku malu" ringismu saat namja itu semakin dekat. Hyukjae...kau membuat hatiku kembali tercabik.

**_Ini sakit. _**

**_Sangat sakit. _**

**_Jika aku boleh memutar takdir, aku tak akan mau menjadi seseorang yang harus menanti entah sampai kapan. _**

**_Jika aku bisa memutar takdir, aku tak ingin menjadi sahabatmu. _**

**_Jika aku sanggup memutar takdir, aku ingin menjadi sosok itu. _**

**_Jika aku...ya tuhaaan...apa yang harus kulakukan?_**

"Hae, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku...hhh" tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat lalu menundukan wajahnya malu. Menangkup wajah imut itu hingga aku kembali bisa melihat semburat merah itu lagi.

"Jangan menunduk, sayang wajah manismu nanti tak terlihat olehnya. Tunjukan pada Siwon-ssi kalau kau pantas untuknya. Kau sangat manis dan cantik. Pasti dia menyukaimu. Ah, dia datang" pujiku. Kuberikan senyuman hangatku padanya. Menurunkan tanganku dari wajahnya saat Siwon –namja itu- sudah berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie...mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama. Kajja, kita pergi" ucap Siwon saat sudah di hadapanku dan Hyukjae. Sedikit mengeratkan mantel biru mudanya sebelum tangan kekar Siwon menggenggam jari-jemari Hyukjae dengan lembut. Saling melemparkan senyuman. Tak tau kalau diantara mereka bertiga ada aku disini yang hatinya sedang terkoyak. Berjalan meninggalkan aku disini dengan sejuta sesak yang berkumpul dihatiku.

"Hati-hati...Hyukkie" sedikit berteriak karena mereka sudah cukup jauh dariku. Bahkan Hyukjae tak membalas teriakanku. Selalu seperti ini. Saat sedang berdua dengan Siwon, aku selalu dilupakan. Aku yang sudah 12 tahun berada disampingnya akan dilupakan begitu saja saat dia sudah berdua dengan Siwon. Sosok asing yang ia kagumi sejak kami masuk ke Universitas ini. Sesak. Sangat amat sesak. Tuhaaaann...cabut saja nyawaku sekarang.

Tes...tes...tes

Airmata yang dari beberapa menit yang lalu kutahan, akhirnya menetes dengan seenaknya. Sedikit menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan mantel tipis yang kupakai. Lalu mulai berjalan gontai menuju cafe dekat sini untuk bekerja.

Ya, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe milik keluarga Siwon. Choi Siwon, kekasih Hyukjae sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae. Namja imut yang amat sangat aku cintai yang juga selalu mengoyak hatiku tadi adalah Lee Hyukjae. Setelah pulang kuliah, aku langsung bekerja di cafe itu sampai tengah malam nanti. Kedua orangtua ku sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kabur dari kejaran para penagih hutang. Hutang perusahaan appa yang tiba-tiba bangkrut saat itu. Meninggalkan aku dan namdongsaengku dengan hutang dalam jumlah yang besar. Dan sekarang, aku harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhanku dan namdongsaengku. Untuk biaya sekolah namdongsaengku yang sekarang masih duduk di bangku Senior High School ditambah biaya membeli obat untuk namdongsaengku. Lee Jinki. Satu-satunya saudara kandungku yang kupunya di dunia ini. Jinki menderita penyakit **_Gagal Jantung_**. Aku sangat menyayangi Jinki sebagaimana aku menyayangi Hyukjae. Aku ingin menjaga keduanya sampai helaan napas terakhirku. Dulu, sebelum kedua orangtuaku meninggal, kami hidup mewah, namun semua kekayaan appa disita oleh orang-orang yang...ah aku muak mengingatnya. Ah, sengsara sekali bukan hidupku? Untung ada Hyukjae dan Jinki yang selalu menghiburku saat aku sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Appa dan Eomma. Hyukjae...namja manis itu.

**Author POV**

**2 Month Laters..**

"Hhhhh..." membuang nafasnya berkali-kali saat mendengar suara tawa Hyukjae dari arah belakangnya. Saat ini, Donghae berada di kantin kampusnya sedang menikmati segelas jus jeruk yang –baginya- terasa sangat masam. Mata kuliah berikutnya baru dimulai 15 menit lagi. Sedangkan Hyukjae dan kekasihnya itu...entahlah.

"Baby, kau benar baik-baik saja kan?..." samar-samar terdengar suara Siwon yang bertanya keadaan Hyukjae.

'Baby? Sebutan yang sangat manis. Wajar Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Jadi ada masalah apa Donghae-ssi? Sadarlah, kau hanya sahabatnya merangkap Hyungnya yang akan dilupakan olehnya, haha' batin Donghae pilu.

Hubungan Hyukjae dan Siwon memang sudah berjalan 2 bulan. Dan tentunya Donghae mulai terlupakan. Sekarang, Donghae benar-benar merasa sendirian. Dunianya yang semula manis, berubah menjadi pahit. Setiap hari hanya menangisi Hyukjae-nya itu disela-sela kegiatannya yang padat. Hyukjae hanya akan datang pada Donghae jika Siwon-nya itu sedang sibuk dengan Club Basketnya yang terkenal itu. Seperti malam seminggu yang lalu saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba menghubungi Donghae yang sedang bekerja.

**Flashback**

**Hyukjae tiba-tiba menghubungi Donghae dengan suara yang terdengar kesakitan sementara kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Donghae yang mendengar Hyukjae kesakitan, langsung meminta izin kepada atasannya di cafe untuk menemui Hyukjae dan berlari ke rumah Hyukjae yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan cafe tanpa mengganti seragam pelayannya atau memakai mantelnya terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya Donghae di rumah Hyukjae,ia langsung menggendong Hyukjae di belakang punggungnya dan membawa Hyukjae ke rumahsakit dekat cafenya karena Hyukjae sudah tak sadarkan diri. Donghae tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke rumahsakit dekat cafe tempat ia bekerja yang berarti jaraknya sangat jauh. Donghae terus berusaha berjalan di tengah-tengah dinginnya malam tanpa menggunakan mantel apapun. Sementara Hyukjae sudah memakai sweeter dan mantel ditambah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Donghae mengabaikan tubuhnya yang berteriak kedinginan. Ia lebih mementingkan keselamatan Hyukjae yang masih kesakitan. Sampai di rumahsakit, Donghae langsung meminta bantuan para suster untuk membawa Hyukjae ke UGD. Donghae hanya bisa menunggu dokter keluar dari UGD dengan airmata yang berjatuhan, tubuh yang menggigil karena kedinginan dan terus berdoa pada Tuhan semoga Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Dokter keluar dari UGD dan mengatakan kalau Hyukjae hanya keracunan makanan. Tapi kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk sehingga malam ini pun sudah bisa pulang. Donghae menghapus airmatanya lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkuk sopan. Teringat sesuatu, Donghae langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel sederhana miliknya. Menghubungi kedua orangtua Hyukjae berharap mereka kembali ke Seoul. Tapi sia-sia, kedua orangtua Hyukjae tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul sekarang karena sedang terjadi badai salju di LA sana. Mereka baru bisa kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Donghae menghubungi Siwon untuk memberitahunya. Siwon terdengar sangat panik saat mengetahui kalau Hyukjae di rumah sakit. Langsung bersedia ke rumah sakit meninggalkan teman-teman Club Basketnya yang saat itu sedang latihan untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Setelah menghubungi Siwon, Donghae masuk ke UGD untuk melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih tak sadar akibat obat bius yang diberikan dokter. Dengan langkah perlahan, Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang masih menutup matanya.**

**_Tes..._**

**Airmata Donghae jatuh karena tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Rasa sesak itu kembali datang. Lebih sesak daripada melihat Hyukjae dan Siwon berjalan berdua dengan mesra. Lebih sesak daripada saat mengetahui kalau Hyukjae menyukai Siwon. Lebih sesak daripada saat melihat didepan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana mereka menyatukan bibir dengan mesra. Donghae merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Hyukjae. Kalimat 'Mianhae' terus terlontar dari bibir Donghae.**

**NYUT**

**Kembali bertambah sesak saat indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara walaupun hanya gumaman kecil yang menyakitkan. Gumaman Hyukjae yang memanggil nama Siwon dengan pelan. Sebegitu cintanya kah sampai-sampai saat sedang tak sadarkan diri pun hanya menggumamkan namanya? Cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari ranjang Hyukjae saat indra pendengarannya kembali mendengar sebuah suara lagi. Kali ini bukan suara gumaman, melainkan suara decitan pintu yang terbuka.**

**Brukk..**

**Sengaja atau tidak, Siwon berhasil menabrak tubuh Donghae yang masih sedikit menggigil kedinginan saat dia berlari menghampiri Hyukjae-nya. Bertanya dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Mungkinkah Siwon menangis? Tak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae. Tak ingin mengganggu, Donghae mundur untuk beranjak pergi keluar. Berhasil keluar dari ruangan penuh sesak itu, Donghae langsung berlari kecil ke Toilet rumah sakit. Mengunci pintu dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Bersyukurlah karena hari sudah malam, jarang orang datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk pasien lain. Menangis sejadi-jadinya masih merutuki dirinya yang –menurutnya- tidak bisa menjaga Hyukjae. Berdiri lalu membasuh wajahnya yang penuh airmata dengan air di wastafel. Memandangi wajah berantakannya dari cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Mata yang sembab karena menangis. Bibir yang pucat karena kedingingan. Rambut berantakan. Hidung yang merah karena menangis ditambah kedinginan.**

**"Ya! Lee Donghae! Masih belum puas menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Eum? Belum puaskah kau? Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Apa Selamanya? Eoh? Sampai kau mati membusuk karena rasa sesak itu? Kenapa tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja? Apa begitu suka hidup dengan rasa sakit seperti ini? Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin membuang cinta ini. Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? KATAKAN PADAKU SEKARANG!"**

**Bruaakk...**

**Meninju cermin di hadapannya. Tak peduli darah yang mengalir di kepalan tangannya. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang menguar di jari-jari tangannya. Hanya bisa menunduk dan terus menangis.**

**Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dan baru menyadari kalau waktu terus berjalan, Donghae keluar dari toilet setelah sebelumnya membasuh wajahnya dan tangan kanannya yang terluka. Tak menghiraukan dengan cermin wastafel yang sudah hancur tak sehancur hatinya saat ini. Berjalan kembali ke ruang UGD dengan langkah terburu-buru ingin melihat keadaan Hyukjae setelah sadar. Tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Hyukjae sedang berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan Siwon yang menuntunnya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae sudah bisa pulang malam ini juga. Berjalan perlahan dibelakang Hyukjae dan Siwon yang sedang berjalan sambil sedikit berbincang ringan.**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Sakit...**

**Appo...**

**Hurt...**

**Sakit itu kembali datang saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada Siwon karena –menurut Hyukjae- telah membawanya ke rumahsakit. Sakit. Sesak. Semua bercampur menjadi satu saat itu juga. Seakan ada jutaan duri yang mengorek luka dalamnya. Harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berlari menghampiri Hyukjae dan memberitahukannya kalau ia yang menggendong Hyukjae sampai ke rumahsakit tanpa menggunakan sehelai mantel apapun, haruskah dia melakukannya? Haruskah?**

**Bukan. Bukan dia Hyuk. Bukan sosok itu yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. Apa kau tak menyadarinya. Apa kau tak dapat merasakan hangat punggungnya ditengah-tengah dinginnya malam? Tolonglah sadar. Tolong berpalinglah ke belakangmu Hyuk. Tolong lihatlah dia. Namja bodoh yang berdiri dibelakangmu dan menatapmu dengan sendu. Tolong lihatlah dia yang kedinginan itu Hyuk. Tolong berpalinglah. Menengoklah. **

**_Masih berada disini._**

**_Masih berharap disini._**

**_Mencintaimu yang mengacuhkanku._**

**_Menyayangimu yang mengabaikanku._**

**Masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahsakit saat melihat Hyukjae dan Siwon memasuki mobil mewah yang sudah pasti milik Siwon. Bahkan Hyukjae tak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran Donghae disana. Mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ingin marah. Tapi bagaimana caranya marah? Pada siapa ia akan marah? Ingin berteriak. Tapi berteriak pada siapa? Bagaimana ingin berteriak kalau bibirnya yang pucat itu sangat kaku sekarang. Apa memang Donghae sesemu itu sampai Hyukjae tak melihatnya? Harus berapa kali Donghae menangisinya? Menangisi sosok yang sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya. Ck, tuhan memang kejam.**

**Donghae masih tetap berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahsakit. Masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar, tangan yang mengepal dan bibir yang semakin memucat. Berjalan dengan gontai menerobos dinginnya malam. Terus berjalan meninggalkan rumahsakit dengan pandangan kosong. Tak heran, banyak orang yang memandangi Donghae dengan pandangan yang seolah berbicara -apa-namja-ini-gila-. Wajar jika orang-orang melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, karena hanya Donghae yang berjalan di hampir tengah malam begini TANPA memakai mantel satupun dan jangan lupakan temperatur suhu yang sudah dibawah 0** ** ini. Ingat, HANYA DONGHAE! **

**Langkah kakinya terhenti saat Donghae baru menyadari kalau ia harus kembali bekerja sampai tengah malam nanti. Lalu mulai berjalan lebih cepat –masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar- karena khawatir ia akan ditegur oleh atasannya karena pergi terlalu lama.**

**Sesampainya di depan cafe, Donghae berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, sangat bergetar bahkan. Setengah jam berjalan dengan gontai di tengah dinginnya malam. Dan jangan lupakan, kejadian Donghae berlari menggendong Hyukjae sampai rumahsakit. Bukannya membantu Donghae duduk, atasannya langsung menyemprotnya dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kesal karena pergi terlalu lama meninggalkan cafe yang saat itu sedang ramai pengunjung. Donghae hanya bisa menunduk memandangi sepatu usangnya, toh perkataan atasannya memang benar. **

**Tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Detak jantungnya melemah. Semua anggota badannya kaku, sulit digerakan. Napasnya melambat. Pandangannya pada sepatu usangnya pun mulai mengabur. Suara atasannya terdengar samar-samar. Sakit. Sesak. Dingin. Ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi tak bisa. Ingin berlari, tapi tak mampu bergerak sekalipun. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Sekelebat bayangan kedua orangtuanya datang.**

**Bruukk...**

**Donghae jatuh terhempas ke lantai dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan. Tubuhnya melengkung seperti janin dalam kandungan. Pengunjung cafe, pegawai cafe yang lain serta atasan Donghae sontak berteriak dan bergegas mengelilingi Donghae. Langsung membawa Donghae ke rumahsakit yang baru saja dikunjunginya beberapa menit yang lalu. **

**_Setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat dari semua kepahitan di hidupku._**

**_Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat kedua orangtuaku walaupun tak lama dan melimpahkan semua keluh kesahku. _**

**_Setidaknya biarkan aku bisa menikmati sebentar saja nyamannya berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk. _**

**_Setidaknya biarkan aku melupakan rasa cintaku pada Hyukjae. _**

**_Setidaknya biarkan aku menghempaskan semua rasa sesak dan sakitku yang selama ini sudah menggerogoti kebahagianku._**

**_Setidaknya biarkan aku merasakan menghirup udara tanpa beban._**

**-End Flashback-**

**A/N :**

**Gimana? Ada yang mual? Atau malah nangis? Kkkkkk~~**

**Yang mau review silahkan, yang engga juga gapapa. :)**

**Oke, sekian dulu. Wassalam. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hae...Hae-ya...Lee Donghae"

"Eh? Ne hyuk, waeyo?" Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya yang panjang saat Hyukjae menggoncangkan tubuhnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Menoleh ke arah datangnya suara Hyukjae. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Selalu. Selalu tersenyum pada Hyukjae-nya. Mau sebagaimanapun Hyukjae menyakitinya, ia akan terus tersenyum padanya. Tsk..

"Kau melamun?" tanya Hyukjae singkat.

"Anii..." jawab Donghae sekenanya.

'Ne hyuk, aku melamun. Membayangkan kejadian menyakitkan itu'

"Kau melamun" kali ini bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Kesal? Mungkin.

Donghae tak menjawabnya lagi. Toh, tebakan Hyukjae tepat sasaran.

Hening. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara lagi. Hanya suara helaan napas yang terdengar.

"Ah, matta! Kau kemana saja selama seminggu kemarin Hae-ya? Meninggalkanku begitu saja yang sedang sakit. Huh.. " seru Hyukjae mencairkan suasana hening tadi dengan meninju sedikit tangan Donghae. Mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya dengan imut. Wajah mulusnya jadi terlipat begitu imut.

"Eoh? Kau sakit? Jeongmalyo? Dan apa tadi, kau tidak memanggilku hyung?" sungutnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Donghae mulai berbohong. Berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sakitnya Hyukjae. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu mengakibatkan dirinya terkena **Hiportemia** dan harus beristirahat seminggu penuh di rumah –yang seharusnya di rumahsakit.

"Ya! Tidak mungkin kan aku berbohong. Ck, kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu hyung sementara sifatmu seperti anak kecil. Ish.."

"Ck, sudahlah. Gwaenchana? Kau sakit apa Hyukkie? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Gwaenchana...gwaenchana. sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Ya, asal kau tau, aku sudah seperti orang tak waras karena terus menghubungimu. Sebenarnya kau kemana saat itu? Bahkan, aku datang ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada orang dirumahmu."

"Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau bisa sakit?"

"Iiissh..aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi, kau harus memberitahuku seminggu ini kau ada dimana? Otthe?"

"Ne..ne..ne. nanti kujelaskan. Palli, beritahu aku"

"Euumm..malam itu appa dan eomma pergi ke LA untuk urusan perusahaan mereka. Aku sendirian di rumah. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba perutku sangat sakit. Seperti ada yang mengurasnya. Aku mencoba menghubungi siapapun yang bisa kuhubungi saat itu tanpa tau siapa itu. Dan setelah sadar, aku sudah di rumahsakit dan ada Siwon disampingku. Kata dokter, aku keracunan makanan. Malam itu juga aku pulang kembali ke rumah. Dan Siwon menemaniku sepanjang malam sampai aku benar-benar sembuh" tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Siwon yang masih ada dibelakang mereka. Semburat merah itu kembali muncul saat dirinya kembali membayangkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

NYUT

Kembali datang. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Tanpa permisi berhasil menyelusup masuk ke saraf-saraf hati Donghae. Kosong. Hanya pandangan kosong dari mata teduh Donghae. Ingin pergi dari hadapan Hyukjae saat itu juga. Dan memukuli Siwon, karena dengan seenaknya mengaku bahwa dia yang membawa Hyukjae-nya malam itu.

Tapi untuk apa? Toh, itu sama saja dengan membuat hubungannya dengan Hyukjae-nya hancur.

"Ya! Iiiiisshh...kau melamun lagi, eoh?" meneriaki Donghae kali ini dengan suara cerewetnya.

"Hyuk, aku harus ke perpustakaan kampus sekarang. Aku lupa mengerjakan tugasku ternyata. Mianhae, untuk malam itu, karena tak bisa melihat dan menemanimu yang sedang sakit. Jeongmal Mianhae."memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Meneguk jus jeruknya yang manis –sangat pahit- sampai habis tak bersisa. Mengambil tas usangnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya yang tegap. Airmatanya sungguh tak bisa diam. Tsk...

"Ah ne. Aku hampir lupa..." berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula. Berjalan ke sudut kantin dimana Hyukjae dan Siwon tadi duduk. Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Donghae.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi, karena sudah mau membawa Hyukjae ke rumahsakit malam itu, membawanya pulang dan menemaninya sepanjang malam sampai dia sembuh. Maaf kalau dia merepotkanmu" ucapnya lirih sambil sedikit memeluk Siwon. Yang diajak bicara, hanya diam menatap dalam mata Donghae yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sekali lagi mianhae Hyukkie. Mianhae. Annyeongbye.." mengacak rambut Hyukjae pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

"HAE, JANGAN LUPA BERITAHU AKU NANTI! AKU PASTI AKAN MENAGIHNYA DARIMU" teriak Hyukjae kesal. Yang diteriaki, hanya mengangkat tangannya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Iiiisshh...orang itu benar-benar..."

Menolehkan kepalanya ke Siwon yang masih menatap ke arah pintu keluar kantin.

"Baby...Baby...Ya hyung" melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Siwon.

"Ah...eh..ye, waeyo?"

"Aigoo...kenapa semua orang senang sekali melamun hari ini?" kembali mempoutkan bibir ranumnya.

**Donghae Side**

Author POV

"HAE, JANGAN LUPA BERITAHU AKU NANTI! AKU PASTI AKAN MENAGIHNYA DARIMU"

Donghae hanya melambaikan tangannya saja tanpa berbalik lagi. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Kantin yang awalnya sangat tenang tapi berubah menadi tempat yang membuatnya kembali tercabik.

_Braakk..._

_Ceklekk.. _

_Bruukk..._

Menutup pintu dengan kasar dan jatuh terduduk bersandar ke pintu. Sebuah ruangan kosong yang biasa disebut 'Gudang'. Terletak di pojok lorong lantai paling atas gedung Universitas ini. Hanya ada kursi-kursi dan meja-meja rusak dan sekumpulan serangga di dalamnya. Gelap. Tak ada penerangan untuk ruangan ini.

**_Selalu seperti ini. Hanya bisa menangis seorang diri. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk berkata 'aku mencintaimu' pada Hyukjae. Kenapa sangat sulit? Eoh? Percuma merutuki diri sendiri, tapi setelahnya kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Pergi dan menangis. Kau sangat cengeng Lee Donghae. _**

Hanya menangis. Hening. Tak ada suara lain. Menangis. Menangis. Menangis. Apa persedian airmatamu sangat banyak? Ditonton oleh semut-semut yang berbaris di dinding dan serangga lainnya yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

**_Aku tidak bisa bernapas._**

**_Aku sudah kehilangan arah ku._**

**_Cinta benar-benar sakit, sangat menyakitkan._**

**_Aku terus menangis tanpa henti tidak bisa tersenyum._**

**_Cinta itu benar-benar lucu, benar-benar menakutkan._**

**_Terlintas di benakku akan senyum manis mu._**

**_Terukir senyummu di khayal ku._**

**_Seakan engkau berada di depanku._**

Dan Donghae pun tersenyum. Ck, seperti orang gila.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja."

Lee Jinki, dengan tubuh ringkihnya berjalan memasuki kamar Lee Donghae, hyung satu-satunya. Duduk di atas lantai disamping kasur –selimut tebal- yang lusuh namun tetap bersih. Kamar Donghae hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu kecil diatas meja. Menghentikan aktivitas menulis tugas kuliahnya lalu beralih menatap dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Waeyo Jinki-ya?" bertanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut ikal Jinki.

"Eum..aku ingin bertanya hyung." Mengambil jeda untuk bernapas. "...Tadi sepulang sekolah, aku melihat Hyukjae hyung sedang bersama seorang namja. Apa kau tau itu hyung?" bertanya dengan ragu. Khawatir hyungnya akan marah.

Sedikit terlonjak namun kembali tenang. "Ne, aku tau. Itu Siwon. Kekasih Hyukkie.." berucap dengan nada lemah. Tersenyum miris mengingat namja imut itu lagi.

"Eoh? Hyung, bukankah..."

"Wae? Aku hanya sahabatnya Jinki-ya. Tak lebih. Hyukkie mencintai Siwon. Begitupun dengan Siwon yang mencitai Hyukkie. Itu fakta yang tak bisa kubantah. Sedangkan aku, aku mencintai Hyukkie. Tapi, Hyukkie tak mungkin mencintaiku." Menatap lantai kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya kembali bereaksi. Sakit. Hurt. Saat mengingat semua kenyataaan ini.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah hyung. Berhenti mencintainya. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan cinta menyakitkan seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Jinki memegang lengan Donghae lembut. Meyakinkannya untuk berhenti menciptakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa Jinki-ya. Seberapa keraspun aku mencobanya. Aku tetap tak bisa berhenti. Rasa cinta ini sudah terlalu melekat di hatiku." Menoleh menatap tatapan iba sang dongsaeng.

"Apa kau tak lelah terus seperti ini? Aku...akh" meringis saat rasa sakit di dadanya kembali menguar. Menjalari setiap urat sarafnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Meremas dadanya berharap rasa menyiksa ini hilang." Ini bukan saat yang tepat . Shit!" gumam Jinki.

"Gwaenchanayo Jinki-ya? Apa sakit itu datang lagi?" menahan tubuh lemah Jinki yang limbung dan hampir terantuk ke lantai kamarnya.

"Gwae..gwaenchana..hh..hyung..hanya...sedikit..akk khh" kembali merintih saat rasa sakit itu dengan egoisnya memenuhi tubuhnya. Kepalanya mulai pening.

"Jinki-ya, apa kau tidak meminum obatmu lagi? Katakan padaku, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu? Katakan!" sedikit menyentak karena rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya.

"Sss..sebenarnya...akh..obatnya..ha..habis..hyung. .aaakh.."

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kau baru memberitahukanku? Eoh?" Ingin marah. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Membaringkan tubuh Jinki diatas kasurnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar? Aku akan berlari ke rumahsakit untuk membeli obatmu. Apa bisa bertahan? Hanya sebentar? Jinki-ya?" bertanya dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Takut. Takut. Takut akan kehilangan dongsaeng yang paling dicintainya ini.

Jinki hanya mengangguk pelan sambil masih meringis kesakitan. Peluh memenuhi wajah tampannya.

_Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt.._

Oh! Apalagi ini? Donghae baru akan beranjak, tapi ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Meraih ponsel sederhananya, menekan tombol terima dan menempelkan ke telinganya. Sedikit menghela napasnya untuk menetralkan suaranya yang masih bergetar. Jinki masih meremas dadanya.

"Yeobseyo? Ada apa Hyukkie?"

Dan sang penelepon adalah Hyukkie.

"Huks..hiks.."

"Waeyo Hyuk? Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku? Apa kau kesakitan lagi?"

"Hae..huks...bisakah..huks..kau datang sekarang? Huks...aku sangat membuthkanmu..huks"

"Mw-mwo? Kau kenapa Hyuk? Katakan saja sekarang"

"Kau...datang..saja..huks..aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang..kumohon...huks"

Ragu. Donghae ragu. Didepannya terbaring Jinki yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Tapi disisi lain, ada Hyukjae yang –katanya- sangat membutuhkannya. Harus memilih yang mana? Pergi ke rumahsakit yang jaraknya dekat dari rumahnya? Atau pergi ke rumah Hyukjae? Harus memilih yang mana?

"Hyung...aaaakh.."

"Hae..huks..kumohon.."

Bingung. Bingung. Disaat seperti ini, sialnya otaknya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jinki dan Hyukjae. Dua orang yang sangat dicintainya dan ingin selalu menjaganya. Haruskah memilihnya? Haruskah? Menatap adiknya yang sedang tak berdaya dengan tatapan iba. bagaimanapun, adiknya sedang bertarung dengan rasa sakitnya. Oke Lee Donghae...pilih adikmu.

"Baiklah hyuk. Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana sekarang.."

DEG

Hah? Lee Donghae, kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih orang yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat menyakitimu –walaupun tanpa sadar- daripada adikmu yang sangat amat membutuhkan obat pereda sakitnya. Kau gila Lee Donghae! Kau gila! (Me: Donghae pabbooooooo.../gorok Donghae/digorok readers)

Jinki membulatkan matanya kaget. Walaupun sedang kesakitan, tapi kedua indera pendengarnya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Tak menyangka, hyung yang sangat dihormatinya itu lebih memilih oranglain daripada saudara kadungnya sendiri. Tsk...

"Jinki-ya, aku akan ke rumah Hyuk sebentar. Kau masih bisa menahannya kan?" ucapnya sambil menutupi tubuh Jinki dengan selimut berlapis sebatas dadanya.

"Hyung...kk..kau..akkh..akkh" tak bisa berucap lagi. Sakit. Sesak. Marah. Semuanya berkumpul di dadanya. Setitik airmata jatuh begitu saja dari mata sabitnya. Sesak. Jinki menangis bukan karena sakitnya. Tapi rasa kecewanya pada hyung satu-satunya.

"Aku hanya sebentar Jinki-ya. Kau harus menahannya sebentar. Hanya 15 menit dari sekarang, ne? Aku berjanji. Kau namja yang kuat Jinki-ya" Menggenggam lengan penuh peluh itu erat. Memberikan semangat untuk bertahan. Donghae sama halnya dengan Jinki. Menangis. Ia terlalu bingung. Saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

"Perg..pergilah...aaaakh.." Menarik lengannya dengan sisa tenaganya. Membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping membelakangi Donghae. Menangis sejadinya.

Tak tega. Donghae sebenarnya tak tega melihatnya. Tapi...aaakh...sungguh ini sulit. Beranjak dari duduknya. Memakai mantelnya. Membuka pintu dan menoleh ke belakang memastikan Jinki baik-baik saja –salah- sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. "Mianhae.."

"Hyung..huks...kau...eggh..tega..akkh" gumam Jinki masih berlinang airmata.

**_Air mata yang selalu mengalir._**

**_Senyumku seakan tersingkir._**

**_Canda tawa tak lagi terdengar._**

**_Hanya Kepiluan hati yang terasa._**

Menutup pintu taksi yang membawanya ke rumah Hyukjae. Memutuskan untuk pergi dengan taksi agar tak memakan waktu yang lama. Berlari memasuki rumah Hyukjae dan langsung disambut oleh sang pujaan hati yang sedang duduk menangis diatas sofa.

"Huks...hiks..."

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie? Ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku." Menatap ngeri sosok Hyukjae. Mengguncang tubuh mungil itu agar menatap wajahnya. Hyukkie-nya menangis. Hyukkie-nya bersedih.

"Huks..aku melihatnya bersama namja lain hae...huks..mereka begitu dekat..huks" Akhirnya mengeluarkan suara bergetarnya.

Siapa? Namja lain? Apa Siwon?

"Mw-mwo? Jeongmalyo?" Donghae bertanya memastikan. Takut salah mendengar.

"Ne. Siwon hyung selingkuh Hae. Ottheokhae? Aku tak mau berpisah darinya. Bawa dia kemari Hae. Jeball..huks huks" Hyukjae meremas lengan Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

NYUT...

SAKIT...

APPO...

HURT...

**_Darah itu mengalir dari hatiku. _**

**_Tangismu menyayat tubuhku._**

**_Ketakutanmu merobek ragaku._**

**_Bisakah berhenti menangis? Bisakah berhenti menyiksaku? Apa tidak tau tiap bulir airmatamu mampu menyayat tubuhmu? Apa tidak tau tiap suara isak tangismu mampu merobek ragaku?_**

Donghae menghapus bulir airmata dari wajah Hyukjae. Tersenyum meyakinkan. Mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya kemari sekarang."

Tetap. TETAP! Lee Donghae, bagaimana nasib adikmu? Apa kau lupa?

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat. Tersenyum disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Gomawo Hae..." Donghae membelai punggung Hyukjae dan menarik tubuhnya berdiri.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan pergi sekarang"

Kembali berlari. Beruntung rumah Siwon tak jauh dari rumah Hyukjae.

**_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu._**

**_Sekalipun itu menyakitkan untukku._**

**_Aku akan melakukan semuanya._**

**_Semuanya._**

**_Karena aku mencintaimu._**

**10 menit...**

"Kumohon Siwon-ssi..datang kerumahnya sekarang. Dia sedang menangisimu." Berucap masih dengan nafas yang tersengal karena lelah berlari. Masih berusaha membujuk Siwon agar mau menemui Hyukjae sekarang.

"Tapi aku tak menduakannya. Untuk apa aku kesana? Toh, ini sudah malam. Apa tak bisa esok hari?." Menjawab dengan sombong. Siwon menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Tangan Donghae terkepal. Amarahnya tersulut. Cukup!

"DIA MENUNGGUMU SEKARANG, BERENGSEK! TAK BISA BESOK!" Berteriak penuh amarah. Dadanya sesak. Kenapa Hyukjae bisa mencintai namja sombong seperti dia. Tsk...

Siwon hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Donghae baru saja membentaknya. Apa ini?

Donghae menarik nafas dalam. Memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae..aku membentakmu. Tapi, kumohon datanglah sekarang. Kumohon. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang." Membungkukan tubuhnya memohon. Memohon pada seseorang yang telah merebut Hyukjae-nya. Yah..apapun akan ia lakukan. APAPUN!

"Hahaha...kau sangat terlihat Hae." Apa ini? Kenapa malah tertawa?

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Eum? Wae? Apa kau menyukainya?"

BINGO! Tepat sasaran.

Donghae diam. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaranya tercekat.

"Eoh? Apa kau menyukainya Donghae-ssi? Benarkan?" Kembali mendesak untuk menjawabnya. Oh, apa lagi? Donghae mengepalkan tangannya kembali. Berusaha tak terpancing amarah.

"Katakan padaku, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Ya! Kau tuli?"

"Lee Donghae-sii...jawab aku"

"KATAKAN. KAU MENYUKAINYA KAN? BENARKAN? JANG-"

"NE! AKU MENYUKAINYA. AKU MENCINTAINYA. AKU MENCINTAINYA SAMPAI INGIN MATI RASANYA. AKU MENCINTAINYA SAMPAI AKU GILA. AKU MENYAYANGINYA. HANYA DIA. HANYA LEE HYUKJAE"

Great. Bagus. Kau membeberkan rahasiamu Lee Donghae.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal karena berteriak, Donghae kembali menunduk dalam.

"Aku mencintainya Siwon-ssi. Sangat amat mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Dia hanya mencintaimu. Dia hanya menyayangimu. Dia tak pernah melihatku bahkan melirikku sedikitpun. Dia hanya ingin dirimu. Dia hanya membutuhkanmu. Dia hanya akan menyebut namamu dalam tidur gelisahnya. Di hanya akan melihatmu Siwon-sii. Jadi, untuk apa aku melindunginya tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya akan bersamamu. Dia akan pergi dariku. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia lebih nyaman berada disisimu. Dan...dia...dia sangat mencitaimu. Itu adalah fakta yang tak bisa kubantah." Diakhiri dengan suaranya yang lirih. Airmatanya menetes satu-satu.

"Jadi, kumohon Siwon-ssi, jagalah dia seperti aku menjaganya selama ini. Sayangi dia lebih dari aku menyayanginya. Cintai dia seperti aku mencintainya. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyakitinya. Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi. Karena, dimasa depan, aku tak akan berada disisinya lagi untuk menghapus airmatanya. Seberapapun aku berusaha untuk memilikinya. Itu tak mungkin terjadi. Jadi, kumohon..." Donghae menggenggam lengan Siwon. "Kumohon, jagalah dia untukku. Untukku yang mencintainya. Biasakah kau memenuhinya?"

Siwon terperangah. Tak bisa berucap apa-apa selain mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Siwon-ssi. Bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Dia telah menunggumu lama." Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghapus airmatanya kasar. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Donghae. Meninggalkan seorang namja pabo yang berantakan. Wajah pilu yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sampai kapan akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri, eoh?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Berlari lagi memasuki rumahnya dan Jinki tinggal. Berharap Jinki masih bisa bertahan menahan sakitnya walaupun itu mustahil. Karena ia telah pergi selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Membuka pintu dan tak menemukan Jinki disana. Dimana? Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada adik satu-satunya?

"Jinki-ya. Jinki-ya. Dimana kau?" memanggil dengan suara yang bergetar untuk memastikan.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Di dapur kosong. Kamar mandi kosong. Dimana Jinki sebenaranya?

"Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jinki. Aaaaaaarrghh..." Menjambak rambutnya kasar. Bodoh. BODOH. Kemana saja selama 1 jam yang lalu? Apa kau tak ingat adikmu Lee Donghae?

_Drrt..drrtt..drrt.._

Ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Hyung, ini aku Key. Jinki sedang bersamaku di rumahsakit. Tadi aku datang ke rumahmu dan menemukan Jinki tak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung membawanya kemari. Hyung, kau dimana sekarang?" Key. Teman dekat Jinki yang cantik. Suaranya terdengar bergetar ketakutan.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih Key-ah. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hatinya sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Huks...Jinki.."

"Waeeee? Ada apa dengan Jinki? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Eoh?"

"Huks..Jinki kritis hyung. Bisakah kau kemari sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang."

##########

**2 Days Later..**

"Jinki-ya, mianhae. Mianhae. Maafkan aku.."

Sekarang, Jinki sudah sadar dari masa kritisnya selama 2 hari. Donghae hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf.

"Pergilah hyung..aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu." Jinki memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Jinja mianhaeyo. Jinki-ya...hyung mohon, makanlah sedikit. Setelah sadar, kau sama sekali tak makan. Kumohon Jinki-ya. Kau boleh mengacuhkanku sampai kapanpun. Tapi, jangan seperti ini. Ku..."

"Untuk apa aku makan hyung? Untuk apa aku sembuh jika kau saja sudah tak peduli padaku? Eoh? Aku menyusahkanmu kan hyung? Lebih baik aku mati daripada terus menyusahkanmu." Memotong ucapan hyung-nya dan berbicara dengan tegas. Tapi, airmata tetap menghiasi wajah tampannya.

D**eg..**

Donghae terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jinki-ya? Kau sama sekali tak menyusahkanku. Mian..."

"Aku pikir kau adalah hyung yang terbaik. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau egois hyung. Lebih memilih meninggalkanku yang sedang kesakitan sendirian dan pergi begitu saja. Berjanji tapi mengingkarinya. Jika saja Key tak datang, mungkin aku sudah mati hyung. Apa kau tau hyung? Saat itu aku menangis. Bukan karena sakit. Aku kecewa padamu hyung. Sangat kecewa."

"Sudahlah hyung. Pergilah. Kejar cintamu. Jangan pedulikan namja sekarat sepertiku ini. Pergilah hyung. Terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini hyung. Pergilah. Aku..."

_Grep.._

"Mianhae Jinki-ya. Mianhae. Mianhae. Bertahanlah untukku. Bertahanlah untuk eomma dan appa. Bertahanlah untuk Key-mu. Bertahanlah untuk hidupmu. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Mianhae. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Donghae memeluk Jinki erat. Merasa bersalah. Karenanya, Jinki harus melewati masa kritisnya. Karenanya, Jinki harus berpikir lebih baik mati daripada hidup.

"Aku lelah hyung. Kau tau?" menarik nafas lagi.

"Lelah harus merasakan rasa menyiksa seperti ini. Lelah melihat Key terus menerus menangisiku yang sedang sekarat ini hyung. Aku lelah..."

Donghae diam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Huks..Hyung , aku tak melarangmu untuk mengejar Hyukjae hyung. Tapi, bisakah jangan egois hyung? Aku juga membutuhkanmu. Jangan hanya Hyukjae hyung yang kau pikirkan. Aku ini adikmu hyung. Kau ini saudaraku satu-satunya di dunia. Berjanjilah akan berubah hyung."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jinki sayu. Lalu mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Mianhae sekali lagi Jinki-ya. Hyung sangat menyanyangimu." Sekali lagi memeluk erat sang adik.

"Hyung..sesak hyung..kau mau membuatku mati?" protes Jinki karena Donghae terlalu erat memeluknya.

_Kruyuk.._

"Eoh?"

"Haha, aku lapar hyung." Menyengir kuda kepada Donghae.

**_Tak ada yang harus ku ucapkan._**

**_Tak ada yang harus ku beberkan._**

**_Tentang sebuah kebohongan._**

**_Ataupun penghianatan._**

_Suatu hari yang cerah..._

"Hae, cepatlah." Teriak Hyukjae kepada Donghae yang berada di belakangnya dan Siwon. Hari ini, kuliah diliburkan karena ada rapat dosen untuk membicarakan penyerahan jabatan. Hyukjae dan Siwon –lebih tepatnya Hyukjae- mengajak Donghae untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Hyukjae dan Siwon berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Donghae berada dibelakang mereka mengamati pemandangan yang kembali membuat hatinya pedih. Dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit. Dengan mata yang menahan tangis. Dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Sakit..

Hurt...

Seharusnya acara jalan-jalan ini akan indah. tapi, malah menjadi sebuah **petaka** bagi Donghae.

**_Kalau saja aku bisa memutar kembali waktu._**

**_Semua yang aku inginkan adalah hanya mau kembali ke masa lalu._**

**_Aku mungkin sangat merindukanmu._**

**_Tapi aku harus menanggung sampai aku bisa melupakan mu._**

"Hae, kenapa kau sangat lamban? Cepatlah sedikit. Aku sudah lapar." Hyuk menoleh ke belakang dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Donghae tersenyum sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ne...namja perut karet" jawab Donghae tertawa. Hanya ingin. Hanya ingin mengejeknya dan menggodanya. Hanya ingin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini? Baby, dia menyebalkan." Merajuk kepada Siwon yang hanya tertawa. Kenapa pemandangan ini sangat menyentuh? Seakan Donghae tak mempunyai beban dipundaknya. Sangat ringan. Senyuman dan tawa Donghae sangat ringan tanpa paksaan.

"Sudahlah. Ja...kita akan menyebrang sekarang." Siwon kembali mengamit lengan lentik Hyukjae dengan erat. Hyukjae hanya cemberut dan mengikuti Siwon. Sementara Donghae tetap mengikuti dua sejoli itu.

Lampu lalu lintas sedang hijau. Banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Ramai. Keadaan jalanan hari ini sangat ramai. Berbeda dari biasanya. Donghae, Hyukjae, Siwon dan pejalan kaki yang lain dengan sabar menunggu di bahu jalan sampai lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan Hyukjae ditengah.

Tanpa diduga. 2 anak kecil yang sedang bermain tanpa sengaja menabrak Siwon dari belakang. Tubuh Siwon maju beberapa langkah. Membawanya tepat ke tengah jalan. Bertepatan dengan itu, lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Semua orang menghela nafas lega. Siwon melemparkan senyuman kepada Hyukjae.

Tapi,dari arah lain melaju truk dengan kencang dan ugal-ugalan. Sementara Siwon masih berjalan dengan santai dan penuh senyum. Semua orang berteriak. Siwon terbelalak.

"Andwaeee..." teriak Hyukjae berusaha meraih Siwon tapi tak sampai bertaut.

BUGH...

Suara nyaring hantaman terdengar memekakan telinga. Siwon jatuh terlempar ke pinggir jalan. Beruntung seseoran berlari dan menyelamatkannya walaupun ia sendiri juga terlempar sedikit jauh dari Siwon.

Hyukjae menatap keduanya frustasi. Wajahnya penuh airmata. Degup jantungnya memacu cepat. Bingung. Memilih melihat siapa? Siwon atau 'seseorang yang menyelamatkan Siwon'? Hyukjae berlari. Mendekati Siwon. Sesak.

"Baby..gwaenchanayo? Ada yang terluka?"

SAKIT..

HURT..

APPO..

Donghae. Lee Donghae. Seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan Siwon. Namja super pabbo yang baru saja menyelamatkan namja yang telah merebut Hyukjae darinya. Ya, setidaknya bisa dikatakan seperti itu, walaupun pada kenyataannya, kesalahan ada pada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae melihatnya. Melihat Hyukjae yang lebih memilih berlari ke arah Siwon. Melihat pemandangan yang miris lagi. Hyukjae lebih memilih menyelamatkan Siwon daripada Donghae yang sudah lebih memilih dirinya daripada adiknya sendiri. Tsk..kejam.

Hyukjae menangis dan tak henti-hentinya memeriksa tubuh Siwon. Tak peduli dengan tubuh Donghae yang terkulai tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Donghae tersenyum pilu. "Jangan terlalu berharap Lee Donghae' gumamnya.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Kepalanya pening. Tapi ia masih sadar.

**_Aku yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum._**

**_Aku yang selalu berada disisimu._**

**_Aku yang selalu memenuhi semua permintaanmu._**

**_Aku yang selalu menjadi bahu saat kau menangis._**

**_Aku yang selalu menghapus airmatamu._**

**_Aku yang selalu menjagamu._**

**_Aku yang selalu melakukan apapun untukmu._**

**_Aku yang selalu tersenyum untukmu._**

**_Aku yang selalu bersabar atas sifat manjamu._**

**_Aku yang selalu melindungimu saat preman menghadangmu._**

**_Aku yang selalu babak belur untuk melindungimu._**

**_Dan pada akhirnya, aku juga yang kau tinggalkan. _**

Donghae masih belum bergerak. Kakinya terasa panas dan perih. Belum lagi kepalanya yang pening dan sakit. Donghae mencoba menggerakan kakinya. Nihil. Kakinya mati rasa. Lalu ia sentuh dengan perlahan kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Aaakh.." erangnya saat menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Terasa sedikit retak memang./saya mimisan parah O.o/. Akibat benturan keras kepalanya dengan aspal jalan. Tangannya bersimbah darah. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya panic. Mereka bilang, kaki Donghae mati rasa akibat terlindas ban truk yang melaju kencang tadi. Oh Tuhan.

Cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan tangannya yang bersimbah darah di belakang punggungnya saat Hyukjae yang merangkul Siwon datang mendekatinya. Siwon terlihat lebih 'baik-baik saja' dibandingkan Donghae. Tangan kirinya hanya terkilir.

"Hae, gwaenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku akan membawa Siwon hyung ke rumahsakit dulu. Kau bisa kembali ke rumah sendiri kan?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa melihat keadaan Donghae yang sebenarnya. Sibuk dengan tangan kiri Siwon.

HURT...

APPO...

"Ne, nan gwaenchana. Aku hanya masih terkejut saja Hyuk. Sebaiknya, cepat kau bawa Siwon ke rumahsakit. A..akh..aku khawatir dengan tangan kirinya." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sudah pucat hei.

"Keurae. Aku pergi." pamit Hyukjae langsung berlalu.

Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Donghae terlihat heran. Seharusnya Donghae yang dibawa ke rumah sakit, bukan Siwon yang hanya terkilir. Lihatlah, kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kemeja putihnya terlihat menjadi coklat kemerahan karena darah.

"Aaaakhh..." Lagi. Meringis saat menyentuh kepalanya.

**_Berdarah. Hatiku berdarah._**

**_Tolonglah yang mempunyai obat pereda rasa sakit di hati, berikan padaku._**

**_Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi._**

**_Kau tak pernah perduli lagi padaku._**

**_Sejak ada dia di hatimu._**

**_Aku tidak ingin mencintai lagi._**

**_Aku hanya ingin memberikan cinta terakhir ku untuk mu yang telah meninggalkan aku._**

**_Aku berharap kau akan bahagia._**

**_Aku menunggu untukmu sampai akhir dunia ini._**

**_Aku menunggu untukmu sampai saat nasib melarangnya._**

**_Sekarang aku bisa memberikan semua nya._**

**_Tak bisakah kau datang padaku?_**

**_Sayangku cintaku._**

**_Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu._**

**_Di hari yang cerah dan bersinar, kau datang padaku._**

**_Terimakasih karena kau telah datang padaku._**

Donghae POV

_Sekalipun ini sangat menyakitkan, aku tak merasakan itu_

_Sekalipun aku menunggumu dan kau tak pernah datang_

_Aku tak bisa menyimpan hatiku dimana pun_

_Sekalipun jika ini menyakitkan dan mematahkan hatiku_

_Aku tak ingin menutup hatiku_

_Hanya kaulah orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum _

_Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku? Bisakah kau datang padaku?_

_Hanya sekali, bisakah kau peluk aku dalam dekapanmu?_

_Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai_

_Tak bisakah kau menerima hatiku?_

Sakit. Hatiku. Kepalaku. Badanku. Kakiku. Sakit. Semuanya sakit. Mati rasa. tak bisa bergerak. Hanya berbaring kembali dengan orang-orang yang masih mengelilingiku. Mereka masih heran karena Hyukkie lebih memilih Siwon yang mengalami luka ringan daripada aku yang mengalami luka lebih berat.

Gwaenchanda. Gwaenchanda. Semua baik-baik saja.

Tak cukup hatiku. Kini Tuhan menyiksa tubuhku.

Ini sakit. Sangat sakit.

Airmataku kembali jatuh.

Ingin tertawa karena inilah jawaban atas permintaanku.

Ingin menangis karena semua kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Semua sia-sia? Pengorbananku selama ini sia-sia?

Untuk apa aku peduli padanya selama ini sedangkan dia hanya peduli pada oranglain?

Untuk apa aku khawatir padanya selama ini sedangkan dia hanya khawatir pada oranglain?

Untuk apa aku melakukan apapun padanya?

Selama ini, semua yang ku lakukan untuknya untuk apa? HANYA INI AKHIRNYA?

HANYA AKAN BERAKHIR BEGINI? UNTUK APA SEMUA INI?

Hanya untuk dia. Dia yang sangat aku cintai.

Dia yang pada akhirnya tak bisa aku miliku.

Dia yang sampai saat ini tak bisa melihatku.

"Huks..aakh..aku ingin berhenti...aku ingin menghentikan rasa ini...huks...beritahu aku bagaimana caranya?"

Menangis. Menangis. Seperti orang gila. Dilihat banyak orang dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus iba. Menghentakan kepalaku ke aspal. Biarlah. Aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang. Semua orang berteriak menyuruhku berhenti karena itu semakin memperparah lukaku. Biarlah. Biarlah. Aku ingin berhenti sekarang.

Pandanganku mulai buram. Suara bising orang-orang yang mengelilingiku sudah tak terdengar. Semuanya ringan. Apa ini saatnya? Apa Tuhan sudah mencabut rasa sakit dari hatiku? Apa Tuhan sudah ingin mempertemukan aku dengan appa dan eomma? Kenapa aku jadi merindukan appa dan eomma? Kenapa aku merindukan senyuman Jinki? Kenapa rasanya paru-paruku mulai kosong? Kenapa pandangan mataku menghitam? Kenapa aku seperti akan terbang? Hah. Paru-paruku kosong. Jantungku berhenti. Ringan. Terbang. Aku melihat eomma dan appa diatas melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tunggu, ada Jinki disana. Eomma...Appa...Jinki...tunggu aku.

"Lee Donghae. 21 Februari 2013. Waktu kematian 12.00 KST."

Author POV

_Kini dia pergi tidak lagi tersakiti._

_Pergi dengan damai._

_Semua rasa sakit itu terkikis bersamaan dengan terangkatnya jiwa itu._

_Teriakan dan tangisan pilu menghantarkan kepergiannya._

_Pergilah._

_Gapailah kebahagian yang kekal diatas sana._

_Tak perlu lagi merasakan rasa sakit menghimpit yang selama ini kau rasakan._

_Tak ada lagi tangisan._

_Hanya ada senyuman disana._

_Kini dia pergi tidak lagi tersakiti._

_Pergi._

_Benar-benar pergi._

**-END-**

**-Other Side-**

"Jinkiiiiiiiiii...andwaeeeeee...kumohon jangan menyerah Jinki-ya...aku mencintaimu...sungguh...huks huks.."

"Lee Jinki. 21 Februari 2013. Waktu kematian 12.00 KST"

**_Kau tersenyum padaku_**

**_Dihari yang indah ini_**

**_Tapi mengapa airmataku menetes?_**

**_Aku harap semua ini hanyalah mimpi yang membuatku tak bisa terbangun dan selamanya takkan berubah_**

**_Aku harap cinta kita bersemi_**

**_Di suatu tempat dimana kita dapat hidup bersama _**

**_Seperti mimpi yang membuatku tak mau terbangun _**

**_Sungguh seperti mimpi _**

**_-Real END-_**


End file.
